A Second Chance
by RiotlovesJem
Summary: Regina is tired of proving how much she's changed. She longs for a happier time. She goes back in time before her life even starts.


Hello everyone! This is RiotlovesJem. This is my first fanfic for Once Upon a Time, so be gentle. Please leave a review. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, it will help me to know what everyone thinks about my writing. Have a good day everyone!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Once Upon a Time?

Title: A Second Chance

Rating: PG13

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Storybrooke. Mayor Regina Mills was walking to her office, passing people along the way. She tried to be nice wishing them a good day. But after the curse broke four months ago, the only thing anyone sees her as is the Evil Queen.

Regina sighed as she went into her office. She tried to concentrate on the papers she had to sign, but found she couldn't. She gazed at the picture of her and her son Henry. She missed him so much. When the curse was broken, he told her he hated her and went to live with Snow. He didn't come see her anymore. In fact no one did unless they had business with her.

Regina's magic had returned, but only a few knew that. Even though she tried to change, it went unnoticed by everyone, especially Henry. And that's what made her cry the most. She took her mother's book of spells from a secret drawer. She found a spell that might help her. _I hope this spell works_. _I wonder if Blue will be willing to help me_. _She was my confidant when I was a princess_, thought Regina as she wiped away tears that were streaming down her face.

Mayor Regina Mills gazed at her clock as she reached for a tissue. It was five p.m. She reached for another tissue dried her eyes, and fixed her make-up. Surely the Blue Fairy will see her. This spell **has** to work. No one wants her here, so she will grant them their wish. Regina picked up her mother's book of spells and cut off the lights and locked the door.

When Regina drove past the Storybrooke Convent and Church sign and went into the courtyard, she saw a beautiful water fountain. It had fairies helping people. Regina got out of her 2013 black Mercedes. Reaching in, she got her purse and briefcase and went up to the door, gazed at the fountain and began to knock. _I sure hope that's true about_ _me_. _That the fairies will help me_, _the Evil Queen_, _that's all anyone_, _sees me as_ _anymore_. _They don't see Regina_, _a person who's trying to change_, thought Regina sighing heavily.

Regina knocked five times already, and her patience was wearing thin. Just then the door opened, and the youngest fairy, Nova appeared. "What do **you** want?" asked Nova gazing at the Queen. Regina was a bit taken aback by the young fairy's tone with her. Did she not know who she was? Before Regina could answer, the Gold Fairy appeared in the doorway. She gazed at the queen, then at Nova.

"Nova, that wasn't a nice way to ask Queen Regina what she wanted," said the Gold Fairy softly. "Sorry but it's how she should be talked to. She's the Evil Queen, after all," said Nova as she went inside. Regina gazed at the fairy's retreating form, tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. Nova normally isn't like this. What can we help you with, your Majesty?" asked the Gold Fairy kindly.

Regina smiled weakly at her. "Is the Blue Fairy here? I really need to speak with her," said Regina gazing at the Gold Fairy. "Of course, your Majesty. She is in her office doing paperwork. Go down the hall turn left and it will be the second door on the right," said the Gold Fairy as she gazed at the Queen. "Thank you. Gold Fairy, you and Blue are the only people to see the good in me. Thank you for that. You don't know what that means to me," said Regina tearing up a bit, but thankfully not ruining her make-up. "You're very welcome, your Majesty. You better go see Blue before she has to go out," said the Gold Fairy as Regina smiled at her, and walked down the hall.

Regina followed the Gold Fairy's directions and arrived at the Blue Fairy's office within about five minutes. Regina stopped at the door, and took a deep breath. _I hope Blue will_ _help me_, thought Regina as she quietly knocked on the door. "Come in," said the Blue Fairy as Regina opened the door. The Blue Fairy or Mother Superior as she was known to some in Storybrooke put the book away and smiled at Regina and gave her a hug. All while Regina was still standing in the entryway.

"Regina! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in!" said the Blue Fairy as Regina came in and shut the door. The Blue Fairy pulled out her wand and put a spell on the door, a spell that would not only sound-proof the room, but made sure no one interrupted them. After Regina put her purse and briefcase in a chair, she sat across from the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy gazed at her queen and friend. Regina was troubled, Blue could sense it. "What can I help you with today, Regina?" asked the Blue Fairy as Regina smiled weakly at her friend. Regina reached for her briefcase that was in the chair beside her, she opened it and took out a spell book. "I want you to help me with a spell," said Regina sadly. "This spell won't be put on anyone in Storybrooke, will it?" asked the Blue Fairy.

Regina sighed heavily. She knew Blue** was** going to ask that. Hell, after what she put everyone through with the curse, she would do the same. "No it's not, Blue. The spell will be put on me," said Regina as she got up and went to look out the window. The Blue Fairy was stunned. Why would Regina want to put a spell on herself?

The Blue Fairy got up and walked to where Regina stood. "What? Why would you want to put a spell on yourself? What will it do?" asked the Blue Fairy as she put hand gently on her Queen's shoulder. "I have to, Blue. No one wants me here. Not even Henry," said Regina sadly. She then waved her hand and the spell book opened to the page she wanted. The Blue Fairy went over to her desk and looked at the opened spell book.

"A spell to change your past and erase your memory, when you cast this spell, do you know what you want to change, Regina?" asked the Blue Fairy as Regina glanced at Daniel's ring. "The fate of Daniel, if I succeed the only people that will remember me will be you, the Gold Fairy and Rumplestiltskin. May I use your phone?" asked Regina gazed at the Blue Fairy.

"Of course, Regina but let me ask you a question. Why is it that the Gold Fairy, myself, and the Dark One will be the only ones to remember you?" asked the Blue Fairy as she gazed at her friend sadly. "Because you, Gold Fairy, and Rumplestiltskin are the only people to see the good in me, to see that I have changed. Rumplestiltskin has changed too, thanks to his True Love, Belle. He uses his magic for good now, just like I do. Would you mind if he came here? There is something I want to tell you both," said Regina as she put her hand on her mother's book of spells.

"As you wish, my Queen," said the Blue Fairy, not really liking the idea too much. Regina dialed a number on the Blue Fairy's telephone. "Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop," said a voice on the other end. "Hello Belle! Is Rumplestiltskin there? I really need to speak with him," said Regina kindly. "Alright, here he is. Have a good day, Regina," said Belle as she walked up to Rumplestiltskin who was known to some people in Storybrooke as Mr. Gold. "You too, dear," said Regina kindly.

"Hello?" asked Mr. Gold putting the silver down and getting the phone from Belle. "Hello Rumplestiltskin. It's Regina," said Regina. "Hello dearie. What can I help you with?" asked Rumplestiltskin as he gazed at Belle. "Would you mind coming over to the convent? Come to the Blue Fairy's office, I have something to tell you both," said Regina. Rumplestiltskin sensed the sadness in the queen's voice. Both of them have changed, but very few saw it.

"Alright dearie, I will come but I won't enjoy seeing the Blue Fairy. I'll be there in a few minutes," said Rumplestiltskin as he hung up the phone. He turned to gaze at his beloved. "Would you mind looking after the store, Belle?"

"Of course, Rumple! I have your cell number if anyone calls," said Belle as she kissed her beloved. As he reached for his cane, he smiled gently at Belle and left.

Rumplestiltskin pulled his car into the courtyard of the convent and shut off the engine. He got out of the car, and reached inside for his cane and phone. He limped toward the door of the convent after locking up his car. Rumplestiltskin knocked on the door a few times until the Gold Fairy answered. "Hello Rumplestiltskin. Come, Queen Regina and the Blue Fairy are expecting us," said the Gold Fairy as Rumplestiltskin followed her inside and shut the door.

As Rumplestiltskin and the Gold Fairy walked down the hallway, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Before either of them had a chance to speak, they arrived at their destination. The Gold Fairy knocked softly on the door, and told the Blue Fairy who they were. The Blue Fairy ended her spell on the office door, and the Dark One and the Gold Fairy were free to enter.

Regina smiled sadly as Rumplestiltskin and the Gold Fairy walked where Regina and Blue stood. As Rumplestiltskin limped closer to the Queen, he could tell that she'd been crying. And he knew the reason why. "Please have a seat. This may take a while," said Regina as she gestured over to the chairs.

Rumplestiltskin limped to an over-stuffed chair and sat down. "Well dearie, I'm here. What was so important that I had to come _**here**_?" asked Rumplestiltskin as he gazed at Regina. "Hello Rumplestiltskin. I am glad you came. I need you three to protect this town and its inhabitants from harm. I also need you three to protect my mother's book of spells from falling into the wrong hands," said Regina as she took off Daniel's ring, a ring which she **never** took off since he died. But she was going to change that.

Regina gazed at the ring in her hand, and then handed it to Blue. "Wouldn't want Daniel to think I'm married already, now would we?" asked Regina earning a light-hearted laugh from everyone in the room.

Rumplestiltskin rose from his seat and walked to the Queen. "No, Regina I don't think you would want that. But I do see a problem with your spell though," said the Dark One as he read the spell from the open book. Regina was stunned_. I thought I had thought this all the way through_, thought Regina as she finally regained the power to speak.

"What? What is the problem?" asked Regina as she gazed from Blue to Rumplestiltskin. "This spell has to be done in two parts: the first being traveling to the past to change your fate by not becoming Queen. And to do that, you will have to convince Cora to become Queen instead and use a memory erasing spell on anyone that knew she and Prince Henry were married and had a child. You will still have your magic at that time. But you **must** have Cora do the second part of the spell. Tell her that you do not wish to remember your life, just your name, so that you could start anew. Do not tell her your name, just that you are a powerful sorceress who does not wish to possess magic any longer, and who is willing to give up her magic for a new life," said Rumplestiltskin as he gazed sadly at the queen.

"How will I find Cora?" asked Regina sighing heavily. "It will not be as hard as you may think, Regina. Simply go to the time your grandfather got drunk and forgot to take the flour to the palace," said the Dark One as he chuckled and smiled at the Queen.

Queen Regina gazed at the spell that was in her mother's book of Spells. As she wrote it down, she gazed up at the Dark One. There was also a spell to give her power to another. Regina quickly wrote that down as well. She gazed at everyone in the room, tears threatening to betray her.

Rumplestiltskin put his hand gently on the queen's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, dearie. You will succeed. I know it. After all, I trained you," said the Dark One as he gazed at his former student. "You're probably right, Rumple," said Regina as she smiled a sad smile.

"Before you go, I have something for you, your Majesty," said the Gold Fairy smiling sadly as the queen. Before Regina could say anything, the Gold Fairy changed the queen's clothes from a blouse and pants to a beautiful light blue gown and green hooded cloak. "Thank you, Gold Fairy!" said Regina as she gazed down at herself.

Regina gazed at the time-travel spell as she started to recite it. "Turn back time to see Cora young, give me the power to see her fate undone, and turn back time to whence it begun," said Regina as she vanished.

"Do you really think she will succeed, Dark One?" asked Blue Fairy gazing at him. Rumplestiltskin turned to face her. Even though he didn't like her very much because she was the one that separated him and his son, they were at least being civil with each other.

"I hope she will. Regina deserves to be happy," said Rumplestiltskin as he gazed out the window. The two fairies nodded their heads in agreement. Regina deserved to be happy for once.

All three of them saw the hazy cloud of purple smoke sweep over the town of Storybrooke. No one will remember a woman who never wanted to be Queen named Regina, except the three people gazing out the window of the convent.


End file.
